The Jesey Devil Chapter 1 & 2
by Taylor666
Summary: A boy named Tony and his Albert were camping in Ton'y backyard and decided to play flashlight tag in the Pine Barrens behind Tony'y house


Chapter 1

It's only the beginning 

The Jersey Devil 

It was said that Mother Leeds had 12 children and after given birth to her 12th child, she said if she had another, it would be the devil. In 1735, Mother Leeds was in labor on a stormy night. Gathered around her were her friends. Mother Leeds was supposedly a witch and the child's father was the devil himself. The child was born normal, but then changed form. It changed from a normal baby to a creature with hooves, a horses head, bat wings and a forked tail. It growled and screamed, then killed the midwife before flying up the chimney. It circled the villages and headed toward the pines. In 1740 a clergy exorcised the devil for 100 years and it wasn't seen again until 1890."

Decades Later...

One Cool July summer night in 1945 near the Barren Pines in New Jersey, a kid named Tony Miller was camping in his backyard with his friend Albert. It was about 12:30 at night when him and Albert thought it would be a good Idea to go get friends from Tony's neighborhood, to go play flashlight tag in the Pine Barrens. But Albert started to get a bad feeling about things so he stayed in the tent and went to sleep while Tony and his neighborhood friends went and played

flashlight tag...

Later that night around 2:00 -2:30

Albert wakes up and notices that tony ain't in the tent sleeping like he is supposed to be.

Albert gets up and grabs a flashlight and goes to the woods and looks for Tony...

(distant sounds of voices calling out TONY!!...TONY!!1 WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS AIN'T FUNNY ANYMORE !!)

(another distant sounding voice calling out TONY THE GAME IS OVER !! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!)

Albert finds the group of kids...

"Whats going on?...where's Tony?" says Albert, a girl responds

"we don't know we were playing flashlight tag and everybody was done playing and Tony never came out"

After awhile Albert and the group of kids walked around and looked for Tony for about another hour, then went to Tony's house and woke his parents telling them the bad news...About a half hour later the cops were patrolling the woods looking for Tony.

While the police where searching the Pine Barrens for Tony. Sheriff Thom Selltic was questioning Albert and the group of kids about them playing in the woods one little girl named Samantha was telling the Sheriff that the were playing in the Barrens, and while they were playing the heard a loud screeching sounding through the air and a loud sound of flapping wings...Then everything was quiet and then another loud screech went through the air...Then in the distance a Yell for help! From Tony...

Screaming "HELP!! IT'S GOT ME IT'S GOT ME!!"

Samantha and her friends thought Tony was just playing a game but Tony really wasn't The Jersey Devil got Tony...

2

Chapter 2

The Trip 

Tony always hear about the Jersey Devil but never believed that it actually was real.

His mother always joked about the Jersey Devil.. Like " like watch out if you don't be good I''l let the Jersey Devil get ya" But he always knew that she was joking and knew it wasn't real...Until now..

After The Devil plucked him off the ground Tony was in utter panic trying to punch and smack the Jersey Devil so it would let him go but it wouldn't budge...

the mystical like creature flew and flew over the the town till it came to a old ran down house out on a old dirt road, Tony knew that the house would have to had been there for decades ...

The Devil landed and put Tony down, at this point Tony was histarical and didn't really think it was real he thought he was just a bad dream.

After awhile he began to examine the Creature and he noticed it had wings and a horse like head with hooves...

The Devil came over to Tony and picked him up by the back of his pajama's and carried him into the old ran down house part of the wall was crumbled and the roof was caved in and the foundation was crumbling...

The Devil had a nest in the house and had old discarded Items like Old shoes and clothes. It looked like there was children clothes and adult clothes.

Tony started to panic thinking the Devil was going to eat him.

Tony began to curl up in a ball in the corner wondering if his friends and family knew what happened to him ...After awhile the Devil got up and Flew away Tony sprang up and watched where the Devil Flew. The Jersey Devil flew into the moon light and slowly faded away into the tree line...

3

Tony was wondering where the Devil brought him, Tony was to afraid to watch where the Devil was flying cause Tony was to histarical to watch...

Tony began to yell and shout "HELP IS ANYONE OUT THERE I'M LOST AND DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM !!"

He listened to hear any replies but there were none..


End file.
